1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a computer-based method and system of providing personal assistance in daily activities and more particularly, pertains to a method and system of automatically and actively providing personal assistance, using a robotic device/platform, based on detected data regarding the user and the user's environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of robotic devices/platforms have been manipulators or industrial robots, such as conveyor robots for the purpose of automated or unmanned production operations in factories. Recently, research and development has advanced on the structure and application of mobile robots. Thus, expectations on the practical use of such mobile robots have increased. Other than industrial uses, uses of recent robot apparatuses include living uses, i.e., “symbiosis” uses with human beings or “entertainment” uses. These robots, regardless of their function, are generally limited in ability by their passive response programming.
Computing power is ever advancing. Records of data may be made with more ease than was previously obtainable. Prior personal assistance and memory jogging methods/systems have heavily relied upon passively outputting data based on an input/request from the user or upon occurrence of a predetermined or scheduled event stored in a database. However, currently, a computer-based method or system is needed for actively and automatically providing personal assistance to the user (e.g., actively and automatically reminding the user of an event or actively and automatically encouraging the user to take a particular action based on conversational and situational cues). Thus, a method/system is needed for detecting and processing data regarding the user and the environment surrounding the user, and actively and automatically providing personal assistance, using a robotic platform/device, based on the detected and analyzed data.